


Two Days

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is the third and final part in the four months, three weeks and two days series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
_**two days**_  
  
  
  
Jared stands at his doorway and blinks. Jensen's on the other side of it, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Jared rubs a hand over his face and feels like he's dreaming.   
  
"Jensen?"   
  
Sadie tries to nose her way past Jared's legs to see what's going on. It's early Sunday morning, and the air feels damp and cool. Jared shivers, but stands in place, not with it enough yet to actually move, or figure out what Jensen's doing here - if he actually is here - and Jared's not just in the middle of some fucked dream.   
  
"Hey," Jensen says, his voice soft and thick. He looks tired. Tired and worn out. Like just the act of standing up is too much for him. He looks exactly how Jared feels.   
  
"Is everything all right?" Jared can't figure out why Jensen would be on his doorstep on a Sunday morning. Either someone's dead or the show's been cancelled or Jensen's apartment building blew up in the middle of the night. Those are the only things that make sense.   
  
Jensen looks Jared in the eye. Jensen's lips twist into an unforgiving smile, and Jared doesn't know what any of it means.   
  
"I have no idea," Jensen says, holding out his hands. Jared can see a small cut at the base of Jensen's thumb. "You tell me."  
  
"Man, you're making less sense than usual." Jared steps back and lets Jensen inside. Sadie is jumping on her heels, and Jensen stoops to scratch behind her ears, rub her nose. Jared wants to punch someone when his throat tightens just watching him. He wonders when he got to be such a fucking pussy.   
  
"You want some coffee or something?" Jared heads into the kitchen, not thinking about how this is the first time they've been together in his apartment since the last time.   
  
He doesn't look at the couch, or the living room, or anything at all as he walks over to the sink and rinses out the coffee pot. He doesn't look and he doesn't think and he doesn't remember anything that happened, how it all got fucked up, what exactly they did to ruin it all.   
  
Jared likes lying to himself. He's been doing it for months. That's okay though, because as he fills the pot with water he feels Jensen standing in the doorway behind him, watching him, and when Jensen says Jared's name, Jared realizes that Jensen's been lying too.   
  
*  
  
Jared drinks his coffee at the kitchen table. Jensen walks around, picking things up off the counter before putting them down right where he got them. He seems twitchy, nervous, and Jared knows better than to start asking questions. If there's anything in the world that will get Jensen to clam up, it's asking him over and over again what's wrong.   
  
So Jared sits. He watches and waits. And when Jensen finally turns around to look at him, Jared notices the shadows under his eyes. The tight pull to his mouth.   
  
Jensen starts to say something, but suddenly, Jared's too chicken shit to hear it.   
  
"You tired?" he asks instead.   
  
Jensen laughs quietly. He shakes his head and drops his eyes and Jared wants nothing more than to touch his fingers to Jensen's mouth and face. "Shot," Jensen says, and Jared makes a decision.   
  
"Come on," he says, standing up and walking from the kitchen. Jensen follows him, boots clomping against the floor.   
  
"Jared, what-"  
  
Jared stops at his bedroom door and gives Jensen a little shove inside. "You look like you haven't slept in a week. Go lie down and I'll talk to you when you get up."  
  
Jensen looks like he wants to argue, but then he just stops, rubs a hand over the back of his neck and nods. "Yeah. All right."  
  
It takes everything Jared has not to touch Jensen as he walks out of the room. He has a thousand things he wants to ask Jensen - what happened, what went wrong, why he's here - but for now, all he wants is for Jensen to sleep.   
  
*  
  
Late morning sun is shining through the windows when Jensen finally emerges from Jared's bedroom. Jared's sitting on the couch, flipping channels on the TV, scratching Harley's head where it lies on Jared's thigh.   
  
Jensen looks at him and smiles, and in that split second, Jared knows that everything is going to be all right.   
  
"You still got coffee in there?" Jensen asks. Jared nods and listens as Jensen fixes a cup. When he comes back into the living room, Jared shifts over on the couch and makes room for Jensen to sit. Jensen puts his coffee on the table and eyes the couch, and Jared feels vindicated that he hasn't been the only one shying away from living room furniture the past few months.   
  
When Jensen sits down, their thighs touch.   
  
"So," Jared starts, "You have a good weekend?" He knows it's lame, but it's something.  
  
Jensen laughs quietly. "I guess." Jared's about to say something else - anything to fill up the space hanging in the air - but then Jensen says, flat out, "I'm an asshole."  
  
Jared just nods. "Sometimes."  
  
"Steve reminded me of that. That I can be an asshole," Jensen clarifies.  
  
"Yeah, well, I could've told you that and saved you the plane fare." Jared wants to think he knows where this conversation is going, but Jensen seems to be having a hard time getting out whatever it is he's trying to say. His hands are spread wide on the thighs of his jeans. Every few minutes he clears his throat.   
  
"Jared-" Jensen starts, and Jared turns to face him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jared asks. He curls his fingers into fists and feels his palms sweat.   
  
"I'm an asshole," Jensen repeats, "And I fucked up. I want-"  
  
And the problem is that this is Jared's chance to end this. To find out what happened and finally say enough is enough. He's tired of Jensen ignoring him, of the two of them fucking everything up. He wants things to go back to the way they were before that night. Back to friends, buddies, co-workers.   
  
Jared has that all right in front of him, but when he's finally faced with it - Jensen sitting in front of him, his skin flushed pink, his mouth looking wet and soft - none of that stands a chance against how much Jared _wants_.  
  
But still. "So you want something now, and just, everything else…" Jared says, trailing off. He shakes his head. He wants this so much, but-- "I don't know, Jensen. Do you really think we can do this?"   
  
Jensen doesn't pretend to misunderstand. "I think so," he says, exhaling sharply. He meets Jared's eye and adds, "I want to."  
  
That's all Jared needs to hear. When he stands up and pulls Jensen to his feet, Jared finally feels like he's breathing again. "Then come on," he says.  
  
*  
  
They stumble to the bedroom, hands and teeth and mouths always moving, never stopping. Jensen pushes Jared against the wall just outside the doorway, and drops to his knees, pulling Jared's sweatpants down as he falls.   
  
"Jared," he breathes across Jared's hip.   
  
They'd only been together the one time - Jared knows this - so he should be surprised when Jensen's mouth touches him, his lips slick and wide, wrapping around Jared's length, swallowing him down, breathing choked off moans around his skin. It shouldn't feel so natural to have his hands in Jensen's hair, shifting his head back, fucking Jensen's mouth like they'd never been apart. It should be strange or awkward or fucked up that after everything - all the screw ups - that they'd end up like this, here, now.   
  
It should be strange, but it isn't.   
  
Jared pulls Jensen to his feet and murmurs, "I want to be inside you when I come," against Jensen's ear, feeling him shake under Jared's hands. They fall to the bed, shedding clothes and pulling hair and biting at each other's skin, and all Jared can think is _god yes_ , and _more_ , and _now_.  
  
"Jared, god, _god_." Jensen is on his back, blinking up at the ceiling, and Jared fumbles with the bottle of lube before leaning down to bite at Jensen's throat and mouth. He slicks his fingers down Jensen's cock, under and around until he's pushing against Jensen, whose heels are digging into the bed, his skin flushed pink and warm.   
  
"Is it okay?" Jared pants. He licks the salt from Jensen's neck, bites down hard knowing he shouldn't leave a mark on Jensen's skin, but not caring and doing it anyway. He feels out of control, shaky, like he can't touch Jensen enough, can't be fast enough, can't let him go or it will be over and then, and then, and then god, what happens next, again.   
  
He pulls his finger out, adds a second, and twists when he pushes back into Jensen's body, rubbing his cock against Jensen's thigh as he hisses and clamps down on Jared's hand. "Jensen, tell me-"  
  
"Yeah. It's - god, fuck - yeah. Just-" Jensen twists a hand in Jared's hair. Yanks his mouth down and they kiss, desperate and dirty. Jared fucks Jensen's mouth with his tongue. Adds a third finger and thinks that if he doesn't have this soon - Jensen around him, fucking him as hard as he can - he's going to blow his load right here and ruin everything.   
  
"Come on." Jensen breaks away, his eyes wild, pupils blown dark and wide. "Do it," he says, and Jared can't think, can't answer, just pulls back, slicks and lines up his cock, and pushes.   
  
There's nothing soft or romantic about it. Jared fucks Jensen like he's wanted to do since that night. Since before that, if he's being honest with himself. For everything that Jared gives him, Jensen takes it and more.   
  
Jensen claws at his back. Arches up off the mattress, his fingers digging into Jared's shoulder, his teeth set in Jared's skin. His heel slips against the sweat on Jared's back, down his thigh, and when he comes it's with his head back and his body tightening fast and hard around Jared, his dick trapped tight against Jared's belly.   
  
"God, fuck," Jared moans as Jensen goes boneless and fucked out on Jared's sheets. His arms are spread wide, and Jared leans down and kisses Jensen's mouth. He feels Jensen's hand trail down his back, over the curve of his ass, and in a flash through his mind Jared can see Jensen's hand there, his finger pressing, or - god - Jensen on his knees, spreading Jared wide, his tongue pressing against him, fucking him open and-  
  
"Come on, baby," Jensen murmurs. Jared's eyes are squeezed shut, and all it takes is one more quiet, "Come on," against his lips, and he's moaning and coming and ripping at the sheets.   
  
Jared has no idea how long they lay there, sweaty and smelling like sex, but by the time he rolls over and blinks his eyes open, Jensen's smiling at him again.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Jared laughs. Jensen sounds like they're just shooting the shit, talking about the weather, and not sticky with each others sweat and spit and come. It's funny. "Hey," he says back.  
  
Jensen yawns, and Jared realizes just how tired he is too. It's been months since he's had a easy night's sleep, and while Jared can't be sure what the night will actually hold, it's mid-afternoon on a Sunday, and he thinks they can maybe catch a few good hours now.   
  
He pulls the sheet up, and Jensen quirks an eyebrow and glances at the clock.   
  
Jared shrugs. "What? You need to be somewhere?"  
  
Jensen licks his lips. Jared wants to reach out and touch his thumb to the corner of Jensen's mouth, so this time, he does. "I don't know," Jensen says quietly. "Do I?"  
  
Jared pushes on Jensen's bottom lip and rubs his thumb against it. Jensen's eyes darken. He touches his tongue to Jared's finger, and Jared is blindingly hard again. "You need to be here," Jared tells him, his voice thick.  
  
Jensen looks at Jared and smiles. "Well all right," he says.  
  
  
-end-


End file.
